Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è ÷åðòçíàåò÷òî
by CHECKTILLO
Summary: Ïîëíîñòüþ ïåðåâåðíóòûé ââåðõ íîãàìè ôàíôèê. Âîëüäåìîðò - îïåêóí Ãàððè è òîìó ïîäîáíàÿ ÷óøü.
1. Ãëàâà 1

È ïîÿâèëàñü íàä íåé òó÷à. Îãðîìíàÿ è… ñîáñòâåííî, ïðè ÷åì çäåñü Ãàððè Ïîòòåð? È äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïðè ÷åì! Çíà÷èò ïðî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è ÷åðò-çíàåò-÷òî  
  
(âåðíåå, äàæå-÷åðò-íå-çíàåò-÷òî)  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíî óòðîì. Íåò, øðàì íå áîëåë. À âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî îí ó íåãî êîãäà-íèáóäü áîëåë? Íåò, íèêàêèõ Âëüäåìîðòîâ è íèêàêîãî âîëøåáñòâà íå ñóùåñòâóåò, õîòÿ ïðè ÷åì çäåñü Âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè è òîìó ïîäîáíûå âåùè? Ëàäíî, òàê óæ è áûòü, íàïèøó íîðìàëüíûé ìèíèôèê!  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîñíóëñÿ ðàíî óòðîì. Ó íåãî áîëåë øðàì:  
  
- ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòîãî Âîëüäåìîðòà! Íåò áû, ÷òîá îí äåëàë âñå òèõî, òàê ÍÅÒ, âñå âñå çíàþò, à ÿ (Ãàððè Ïîòòåð) ñòðàäàé. Âîò âçÿòü áû ýòîò øðàì è ïåðåíåñòè êîìó-òî äðóãîìó íà ëîá! Õîòåë áû ÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî òîãäà!  
  
- Ãàððè, âñòàâàé – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñíèçó ãîëîñ óæàñíî ïîõîæèé íà ãîëîñ äÿäè Âåðíîíà – ÿ òåáÿ îòâåçó â Õîãâàðòñ.  
  
Ãàððè óùèïíóë ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîí. Íåò, âñå ïî íàñòîÿùåìó! Íó ëàäíî, åäåì, òàê åäåì!  
  
- Èäó, äÿäÿ Âåðíîí – ãðîìêî îòîçâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
  
Òóò Ãàððè óñëûøàë çâóêè øàãîâ èç êîðèäîðà – íàâåðíîå äÿäÿ Âåðíîí íåñåò ìíå ìîé ÷åìîäàí – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.  
  
Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Âîëüäåìîðò ñ… ÷åìîäàíîì Ãàððè:  
  
- Íó, Ãàððè, òû èäåøü? Ìèíèñòåðñêèå ìàøèíû óæå çàæäàëèñü, à âåäü òû çíàåøü ñêîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ñòîèò ìàãè÷åñêîå òàêñè, òàê âîò – ìèíèñòåðñêèå ìàøèíû íàìíîãî äîðîæå!  
  
- Âîëüäåìîðò? – Ãàððè âûòàùèë èç-çà ïàçóõè ïàëî÷êó – Àâàäà…  
  
- Íå ñòîèò ýòîãî äåëàòü, äðóã ìîé, âåäü ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè, êîòîðîå ñî â÷åðà âîçãëàâëÿåò ìîé âåðíûé ñëóãà Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, îïðàâäàëî ìåíÿ è ÿ òåïåðü òâîé îôèöèàëüíûé îïåêóí!  
  
Ãàððè åùå ðàç óùèïíóë ñåáÿ, íî íåò, âñå áûëî ðåàëüíî.  
  
- À îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü, ÷òî âû ìåíÿ íå ïðèêîí÷èòå çà óãëîì? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, âñå ðàâíî îí íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà íå ñäåëàåò!  
  
- È êòî òåáÿ âîñïèòûâàëè, õîòÿ åñëè ýòî áûëè òå ìèëûå ëþäè, ÷üè òðóïû ëåæàò íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå – ïóñòü èì çåìëÿ áóäåò ïóõîì è ïóñòü ïîÿâèòñÿ ó íèõ íà ïóõ àëëåðãèÿ – òî òåáÿ ìîæíî ïîíÿòü! Íó èäåì æå, òû îïîçäàåøü íà Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïåðññ.  
  
Ãàððè êîðÿâî ïîïëåëñÿ çà Âîëüäåìîðòîì. 


	2. 195&235&224&226&224 2

Íè÷åãî ñåáå, íîðìàëüíûé ìèíèôèê. Óæå âòîðàÿ ãëàâà! Ëàäíî, áóäåò ïðîñòî ôàíôèê!  
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è ÷åðò-çíàåò-÷òî  
  
Ãàððè è Âîëüäåìîðò ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç. Òàì, êàê ïîñëåäíèé è óòâåðæäàë, ëåæàëè òðóïû ñåìüè Äóðñëü.  
  
- Íå çàíþ ïî÷åìó, íî â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè ÿ äàæå ðàä, ÷òî èõ óáèë.  
  
- À çà÷åì âû ìåíÿ ïûòàëèñü óáèòü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ.  
  
- Ãàððè, ê ÷åìó ýòè ôîðìàëüíîñòè, äàâàé ïåðåéäåì íà "òû"? Òàê âîò! ß õîòåë òåáÿ óáèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå íå íðàâèëñÿ è òóò ÿ óçíàþ, ÷òî òû - ìîé ñûí.  
  
- Êàê òàê?  
  
Ãàððè ñåë â ðàñêîøíåéøèé ëèìóçèí è òîò ñ îãðîìíîé ñêîðîñòüþ ïîì÷àëñÿ ê... êàê Ãàððè íàäåÿëñÿ... âîêçàëó Êèíãñ-Êðîññ.  
  
- Äà-äà! Ó íàñ áûë ðîìàí ñ òâîåé ìàòåðüþ, îäíàêî îíà ìíå ïðî òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà!  
  
- Òàê ÿ íå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð?  
  
- Íåò, à óöåëåë òû òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ðîäñòâåííèêè íå ìîãóò óáèòü äðóã äðóãà Àâàäà Êåäàâðîé, åñëè îíè íå èñïûòûâàþò íåíàâèñòè äðóã ê äðóãó.  
  
- Òàê âû ìåíÿ íå íåíàâèäåëè?  
  
- ß æå ïðîñèë íà "òû" è çîâè ìåíÿ Âîëüäåìîðò!  
  
- Õîðîøî, Âîëüäåìîðò. Ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ íå íåíàâèäåë.  
  
- À çà ÷òî ìíå áûëî òåáÿ íåíàâèäåòü? Òâîåãî... ý-ý-ý... îòöà ÿ íåíàâèäåë çà òî, ÷òî îí îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ Ëèëè, à åå ÿ óáèë êàê ïðåäàòåëüíèöó, à òû ñàì ïîñóäè - ìû áû ìîãëè âìåñòå ïðàâèòü ìèðîì!  
  
- Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó âëàñòè.  
  
- ß çíàþ, ñåé÷àñ ýòî óæå ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò! ß ðåøèë âñåðüåç çàíÿòñÿ òâîèì âîñïèòàíèåì! ß óæå êóïèë òåáå íîâûå ìàíòèè ñ ìîèì ôèðìåíûì òîðãîâûì çíàêîì. Îíè â òâîåì ÷åìîäàíå, íà êîòîðîì óæå âûãðàâèðîâàíî òâîå íîâîå èìÿ, Ãàððè Âîëüäåìîðò.  
  
- Äà-à, ê òàêîìó èìåíè åùå íàäî ïðèâûêíóòü!  
  
- Íè÷åãî, ó òåáÿ âñÿ æèçíü âïåðåäè! È åùå ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäàðîê: ýòà øòóêà - îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè êàìåíü ñ ÷åðíîé ìåòêîé - ïîìîãàåò ïðîòèâ áûâøèõ ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè! Ñîæìè åå â ðóêå è âñå ïîæèðàòåëè ñìåðòè íà 100 ìåòðîâ âîêðóã òåáÿ ñêîð÷àòñÿ îò áîëè!  
  
- Óõ òû, ñïàñèáî, à ìîæíî ìíå åùå 3 òàêèõ æå?  
  
- Òû äëÿ Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíû è... à êòî òðåòèé?  
  
- ß âëÿáèëñÿ â îäíó äåâóøêó... - ñìóùàÿñü íà÷àë Ãàððè.  
  
- À-à-à, êîíå÷íî-êîíå÷íî! È åùå, åñëè òåáå îïÿòü áóäåò íàäîåäàòü ýòîò óáëþäîê Äðàêî, òî ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå - Ëþöèóñ âñå åùå ñëóæèò ó ìåíÿ!  
  
- ÎÊ! Ñïàñèáî, ÂÎëüäåìîðò!  
  
- Íåçà÷òî!  
  
Ãàððè âûøåë èç ìàøèíû âîçëå âîêçàëà. Çà íèì âûøåë Âîëüäåìîðò. Òóò Ãàððè çàìåòèë íà ïëàòôîðìå Ãåðìèîíó, Ðîíà, Äæèííè, Ôðåäà, Äæîðäæà è, çà÷åì-òî ïðèåõàâøåãî, Ïåðñè.  
  
- À, à âîò è íàø Ãàððè ñî ñâîèì íîâûì îïåêóíîì. Çäðàñòâóéòå, ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò!  
  
- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ òåáÿ, Ïåðñè. Êàê â ìèíèñòåðñòâå?  
  
- Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Ýòè øòóêè ïðîòèâ ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè ïðîñòî íàðàñõâàò! Óæå ïðîäàëè 3 ïàðòèè!  
  
- Îòëè÷íî! Äåíüãè äåëèì êàê è äîãîâàðèâàëèñü?  
  
- Äà, êîíå÷íî!  
  
- Ãàððè, à ãäå æå... òû ïîíÿë.  
  
- Íå ñåé÷àñ, ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ ãîäà!  
  
- Õîðîøî! Åñëè ÷òî, ñîæìè â ðóêå ïîæèðàòåëåñêîï, êîãäà ðÿäîì íå áóäåò ïîæèðàòåëåé, è ÿ ïðèåäó â Õîãâàðòñ!  
  
- Õîðîøî! Íó ïîêà, Âîëüäåìîðò!  
  
- Ïîêà, Ãàððè!  
  
- À òåïåðü ðàññêàçûâàéòå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî - ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè äðóçåé, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò ñêðûëñÿ ñ âèäó.  
  
- Â÷åðà ìèíèñòåðñòâî áûëî çàõâà÷åíî ïîæèðàòåëÿìè ñìåðòè, à ïîòîì òóäà çàÿâèëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò. Îí çàÿâèë, ÷òî âî âñåì ðàññêàèâàåòñÿ, îäíàêî Ôàäæ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åìó ëåã÷å ïîêîí÷èòü æèçíü ñàìîóáèéñòâîì, ÷åì ñäàòüñÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó. Îí íàçíà÷èë ñâîèì ïîñëåäîâàòåëåì Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. À òîò âåäü ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè. Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäíÿë âñå àðõèâû èùà èíôîðìàöèþ î òåáå , íî Ãàððè ÏÎòòåðà íèãäå íå áûëî. Òóò îí íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåêîãî Ãàððè Òîìà Ðåääëà. Ýòî åãî îçàäà÷èëî, íî ïîòîì îí âñå ïîíÿë. È òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, êîãäà ïî âñåì ìàãè÷åñêèì ðàäèî íà÷àëè êðóòèòü îáðàùåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà ê ìàãè÷åñêîìó íàðîäó, ìîë, âñå ñäåëàåì, ÷òî íàäî. È... îí îæèâèë âñåõ, êòî óìåð ïî åãî âèíå. Îí òàêæå îæèâèë òâîèõ... ý-ý-ý... ðîäèòåëåé, íî Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð òåáå íèêòî, à Ëèëè ïîæåëàëà îñòàòüñÿ ñ Äæåéìñîì. Òàê òû ïåðåøåë ê Âîëüäåìîðòó!  
  
- Òî åñòü... - Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåäðèê òîæå æèâîé è øàíñîâ ó íåãî ñ ×îó íåò íèêàêèõ!  
  
- ×òî "òî åñòü"?  
  
- Íè÷åãî, çàáóäü.  
  
- Íó ëàäíî. Êàê ïðîâåë êàíèêóëû?... - òàê ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ îíè äîåõàëè äî Õîãâàðòñà.  
  
Õîãâàðòñ âñòðåòèë èõ ïðèâåòëèâûìè îãíÿìè îêîí. Ãàððè çàøåë â áîëüøîé, ãäå, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, ñèäåëè ïåðâîêóðñíèêè. Îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà äðóçåé:  
  
- Ïî÷åìó ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ íå ðàññïðåäèëÿþò?  
  
- Èõ óæå ðàññïðåäåëèëè. Ìû åõàëè íà ñòàíäàðòíîì ïîåçäå, à äëÿ íèõ îðãàíèçîâàëè ýêñòðåííûé ðåéñ. Åùå íå âñå âåðÿò, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäîáðåë!  
  
- À âîò è îñòàòêè íàøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ (õîðîøî, ÷òî íå îñòàíêè - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè) - ãðîìêî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð - Ïðîøó âàñ, ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü! Ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ ïèð, à ïîòîì âñå ïî ãîñòèííûì.  
  
Òîëüêî ñåâ çà ñòîë, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, êàê îí ãîëîäåí è ñòàë íàêëàäûâàòü ñåáå âñå ïîäðÿä. È íå óäèâèòåëüíî - Äóðñëè ïðîäîëæàëè ñèäåòü íà "êðîëè÷üåé åäå"!  
  
×åðåç äîáðûõ ïîë÷àñà ñòîë îïóñòåë è Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèë âñåõ ïî ãîñòèííûì. Åäâà Ãàððèíà ãîëîâà êîñíóëàñü ïîäóøêè, îí çàñíóë - ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñîáûòèé ïðîèçîøëî ñåãîäíÿ! 


End file.
